


Tessellate

by Heinouskid



Series: 'Til Morning Comes [1]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinouskid/pseuds/Heinouskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks knew who he was, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. A certain alpha is keen on changing that. Novahd PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tessellate

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first smut I ever published. hmmm.... hopefully it's still good. heed the warnings!!

He could smell the slick making its way down Aleks' thigh with slow ease.

All week long James had felt a sense of deliriousness whenever he was around the smaller brunet. He was clueless as to why. The symptons he felt (strong aggressiveness, sudden arousals, feeling unusually territorial at random moments) were all signs that an Omega in heat was near, but the only people he hung out with recently were all either Alphas or Betas. Unless someone was lying, and James was pretty sure he figured out who the culprit of his wet dreams was.

Aleks was a Beta, or at least that's what he claimed. It wasn't until James found the little heat suppresant pills and Beta bodywash while snooping through Aleks' stuff that he was sure. Yeah, maybe James had no right to misuse his coworker's trust like that. And it was understandable why Aleks would lie about being a Beta, considering how Omegas were mistreated by society. James decided to confront Aleks up front, no bullshitting around. There was also the issue of why James was the only Alpha affected, since Jordan and Eddie were around Aleks as well. He guessed that his sense of smell was stronger or something? Or maybe he was going into rut. Honestly, that was the last thing on James' mind. He was more curious about how Aleks would react without the pills or bodywash.

That's how James found himself in the office stream room with Aleks squirming in his seat. It was Tuesday, they had a stream to prepare for. He felt the unbearable need to rub his scent-glands over the newly revealed Omega but first they had to talk. That was what James had planned until he and Aleks turned at the same time to face each other and they both got a nose full of pheromones.

And soon enough their clothes were off and they crashed on the couch and Aleks was mouthing unintelligible words onto James' lips. The kisses were rough and messy and absolutely perfect in ways they couldn't understand.

James felt his mind go half numb from the overbearing lust he felt with Aleks eager and writhing underneath him. Even so he was conscious enough to realize preparation was needed.

"Turn over. On your belly." Aleks didn't think twice at the sound of James' sex-roughened voice. He rolled over, stretching himself out for his Alpha. The smell of pheromones in the room spiked and the two men nearly lost themselves in the haze.

The pale expanse of Aleks' back invited James to press open mouthed kisses along the curve. At the feel of sudden warmth, a needy moan escaped from Aleks' kiss swollen lips. The smaller male dragged his fingers down the fabric, desperately trying to found something to anchor himself. He could feel James bring a hand to wrap around his middle and lift Aleks to his knees, all without breaking contact between mouth and smooth skin.

"Oh god oh fuck oh fu- James." Aleks was babbling helplessly into the cushion of the couch. He pushed his hips back, hoping to feel a certain firm pressure against his slick cheeks. James obliged with the silent request and pressed his chest against the other's back, flushed prick nestling in the crease of Aleks' rump. He set his teeth firmly in the skin where Aleks' neck met his shoulder and growled deep in his throat.

"So hot for me. So hot to be filled and bred." James hissed into sweat dampened skin. His hands found their way to the quivering behind waiting for attention. Tenderly, he spread the cheeks to reveal a puckered hole he only dreamed of before. "Oh god, Aleks. You're so fucking desperate for it, huh? Can't wait to claim you, make you all mine."

Aleks felt his breath hitch as James paid special attention to his neck and hole. Teeth biting just hard enough to leave marks that he'll have to hide later. Fingers playing with the edge of his rim. It sent jolts of pleasure through his body but it wasn't enough. He needed (wanted) more.

"Need you now James. Hurry- hnn hurry the fuck up."

James pulled his head back from the impressive hickies he was making to watch as his fingers disappear one by one into the pink hole. He knew he had to be careful. It was obvious that this was Aleks' first time. But seeing how his fingers sunk knuckle deep in, hearing the noises Aleks made when he scissored him open... He curled his fingers and felt the warm, slick hole squeeze around them.

As Aleks rocked his hips backwards, James drifted his free hand down a flat belly to rest on his neglected dick. "You're leaking for me so bad. God damn." He rubbed the blushing head with the pad of his dumb, then teasingly lowered his fingers in a stroking motion. Aleks didn't bother holding back a keening noise. In a desperate move, he jerked his hips backward and began bouncing himself on James' fingers.

The Alpha male was content for a few seconds watching Aleks take his fingers like this. Soon enough he pulled his fingers out with a wet squelching noise that made him shake in desire. James was sure he prepped his mate (were they even mates he wasn't sure did Aleks want them to be whatever this is), but he leaned down further to lave his tongue up Aleks' neck. "Hey. Sure you're ready?"

"God you're such a... yeah. Yeah, just do it" Aleks mumbled into the couch cushion, eyes closed and face flushed red and holy shit did James want him in the most basic sense. But he wasn't quite done with teasing.

Slowly, he pressed the tip of himself into the entrance, barely penetrating before pulling out. He repeated this motion a few times until Aleks hissed in an annoyed manner. "What're you doing? Fucking c'mon!"

"What was that?" Slow thrust in. "I'm not hearing any begging, Aleksandr." Slow thrust out. "You should really watch that mouth of yours."

Aleks was as stubborn as ever. He bit into his swollen lips and glared half-heartedly over his shoulder. It took more time than James actually expected to see Aleks give in. "James, please. I want you in me, need you to f-fuck me so good." In an unusual act for an Omega to make, Aleks twisted his body enough to make eye contact with James. "I want you to knot me."

A deep growl rumbled out of James' throat. His hands dug into Aleks' lean hips and yanked them back to meet his own. The head of his member pressed in smoothly, the rest of his thick shaft sinking in with one motion. Feeling the velvet passage clench around him drove James mad. Finally James bottomed out and he grunted, leaning his forehead on Aleks' arched back. He felt a ravenous need to just plow into Aleks regardless of how he felt but James held himself back. It took every shred of self-control he had.

Aleks panted heavily. Never before was he so thankful for his body's ability to self lubricate. He still felt James stretch his rim uncomfortably, but that wasn't enough to stop his want of more. "Move! Please please please move, hard and fast please!" Aleks whined to his Alpha (were they even mates did James really want him what will happen after they mated).

There was no warning before James set up a brutal pace, reaming Aleks hard. Aleks didn't bother holding back the squeals he would later deny ever making. His body was pushed forward at every thrust in and his face was shoved into the sidearm of the couch. They fell into a rough and fast rhythm that had James going as deep as possible in Aleks. "You like this, don't you?" James nipped at Aleks' shoulders. "You love taking an Alpha the way you were meant too, all wet and sloppy for me."

Aleks let out a drawn out moan that dissolved into little mewls. He wasn't even able to form words, too focused on the way he felt perfectly filled. The initial pain he'd briefly felt had given way to intense pleasure. Being underneath James, feeling a scratchy beard rasp at his neck, getting well and truly used like this... It was all enough to make Aleks wonder why he ever hid his identity as an Omega.

James continued to move at a steady pace. He have a particularly sharp thrust and smirked at the Omega's answering cry. Aleks was crazy tight around his, and growing tighter. When he heard the noises Aleks was making grow in volume and pitch, James knew he was close to his climax. Suddenly, Aleks' body spasmed as he came, staining the couch with his cum. He went limp and mouthed senseless words into the cushion.

"So gorgeous. You want more?" James was still going strong. Eventually his thrusting faltered and grew rougher, less controlled. His knot was swelling already, making it harder to pull out. With the knot firmly lodged in him and the first hot spurts of cum coating his insides, Aleks felt his insatiable need to be mated fulfilled. It was uncomfortable being squished into the couch by James, but sleep was quickly claiming him, even if Aleks was desperate to ask James about what they were. Speaking of the Alpha, James was still moving and whispering words of praise to Aleks. He knew they were bound to be tied together for at least a couple more minutes. In a spontaneous move, he grabbed Aleks under his arms and fell to his side, so that they were in a cramped spooning position on the couch. Aleks grunted softly and squirmed back into James. Their was a silent agreement of waiting till next morning to talk about what all this mean and what the next step should be. For now, they were ready to pass out. All was quiet for a brief moment until James stiffened. "Wait, you're on birth control, right Aleks?"

"..."

_"Aleksandr."_

**Author's Note:**

> this version is relatively tamer than the original, since it had to be edited 4 reasons. alas, the sexy-hot version is lost to the void, as the only place I saved it was to my now deleted side-blog. u~u
> 
> ps, I only rly write about Immortalhd-related ships....... idk why sorry


End file.
